Random
by iluzHIM
Summary: She may have lost everything the day Voldemort showed his face down at the Ministry of Magic, but that's not gonna stop her from being her. Songs, Bubbles, and a little bit of Draco is all she may need.


"Guilty!"

She heard as she sits in the back of the cold, demoralizing stadium. She watches the man who sits in the cage in the middle of the room looking nowhere but down. When he finally picks his head up she saw a completely different man then the one that walked in at the beginning of the trial. His eyes once a beautiful shade of blue now almost black and his long hair what looked as if it was made of gold its self is now dull and colorless. As he walks away with the dementors close behind him she could also see that he had traded in his strong, proud walk for a weaker, mortified walk.

"Bring the Mustangs in!"

The brunette turns her dark eyes from the helpless man to the humiliated couple which is being escorted by three aurors as they lead them into the cage. She had never seen them look so weak before it almost scared her. As the couple takes their seats inside of the cage, the dementors take their place back up above the court room. As the couple looks around the court room Roxanne can't help but feel even weaker. The blonde woman use the have the sleekest hair and the brightest eyes, greener then the sea its self and the brunette man use to have eyes that sang lullabies to you every time you looked inside of them, but now they did none of that. Looking into their eyes only brought her more pain as the colorless orbs start to scream at her.

"State your names starting with the man."

"Brain Mustang"

"Riza Mustang"

The voices that use to sound like angels now sound as if their nails were being dragged across a blackboard making her ears almost bloody.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mustang, you are accused of being involved with the brake in at the Ministry of Magic 3 months ago and also members of the sinister group known as Death Eaters, how do you plead?"

The Minister looks down at the couple with complete and total discuss. The brunette man, Brain Mustang looks at his wife as they both nod, "Guilty."

The Minister smirks down at the couple and laughs, "Guilty? HA! You're not even going to try to give me an excuse?"

Riza shakes her head and glares up at the minster, "Why? We both wear the dark mark upon our arms; why would we deny anything? You even saw us there. We will never lie about severing our Lord for he will save us from whatever hell you may put us in. One day the dark Lord will rise into power once more and I will make sure you are the first to die when this happen! HAHA!"

The Minister stands up upon the woman's threat and throws his body around to the jury, "All in favor of life in Azkaban for both Mustangs speak now."

Roxanne starts to feel something she has never felt before as she looks up upon the jury and see each and every one of the 25 jury men and women raise their hands. The Minister smiles as he looks down at the couple, "Well that's that I hope you both have fun rotting in Azkaban till the day you die. I'd like to see your "Lord" save you now."

As the dementors come down to claim their prize the man remains perfectly quite as his wife laughs throwing her body to the edge of the cage reaching her arm out to the Minister, "Like I said Minister I promise I'll be the one to kill you when the time comes! HAHA!"

The minister slams his hands on the podium and points to the exit door, "God damnit get them out of my court room NOW!"

Roxanne stares at the couple as the dementors follow them out of their trial. She follows the crowd as everyone leave to get on with their lives. She walks out side of the court room as sits on the marble steps. She stares up at the bright gleaming sun and laughs as the sky slowly starts to cry.

"This is it," she said to herself, "This is what it means to cry."

_And now Roxanne Mustang presents her opening act "Cry"_

_If anyone asks, _

_I'll tell them what you did was wrong_

_When people all stare _

_I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk _

_Whenever I see you, _

_I'll swallow my pride _

_and bite my tongue _

_Pretend I'm okay with it all _

_Act like there's nothing wrong _

_Is it over yet? _

_Can I open my eyes? _

_Is this as hard as it gets? _

_Is this what it feels like to really cry? _

_Cry _

_If anyone asks, _

_I'll tell them we knew it's wrong _

_Yeah what do I care _

_If they believe me or not _

_Whenever I feel _

_Your memory is breaking my heart _

_I'll pretend I'm okay with it all _

_Act like there's nothing wrong _

_Is it over yet? _

_Can I open my eyes? _

_Is this as hard as it gets? _

_Is this what it feels like to really cry? _

_Cry _

_I'm talking in circles _

_I'm lying, they know it _

_Why won't this just all go away _

_Is it over yet? _

_Can I open my eyes? _

_Is this as hard as it gets? _

_Is this what it feels like to really cry? _

_Cry _

_Cry_

"Umm… excuse me mam, but are you Roxanne Mustang?"

Roxanne lifts her head up to see a woman with stunning blue eyes and silver hair wearing pink dress robs standing in front of her.

"Umm… yes mam."

The old woman smiles as she gives her hand to Roxanne.

"Oh good. Hi I'm Mary Lue, and I'm here to talk you to St. Peter's Home for Orphan Witches."

"You're what?" Roxanne stands up and looks down at the elderly woman.

"Well I'm here to take you to your new home."

"What's wrong with my old one?"

"Dear, your parents have just been sent to Azkaban and your old 16 you're not of age yet which means you'll need to come with me and I will take you to St. Peter's."

"And what if I don't want to?"

The old woman looks up at her with a glare, "Well that sucks now doesn't it because you're coming with me. Now hurry now your stuff is waiting for you."

Roxanne looks down at the woman and back at the court house and nods her head in defeat as she walks over to the old women. The old women smiles and lifts her arm, "Alright now just hold on."

Roxanne grabs onto the woman's as they disappear.


End file.
